Up To Them
by Cu-Cu Pikachu
Summary: Earth is doomed. A massive comet the size of the U.S. is heading towards the Earth and there's no one who can stop it. No one except Ash and Misty's love for each other and their secret powers, if they can discover them in time.
1. Prolouge

Up To Them  
  
Pikachu  
  
Prologue  
  
AAMRN  
  
megadethfan123@hotmail.com  
  
Wednesday September 17, 2003  
  
Hey peoples!!! I got this idea from watching Deep Impact although this story is going to be quite different from the movie. ENJOY!!!^_^  
  
It was a bright and sunny morning. Mid summer breeze lightly blowing. Ash and Misty were walking through the park while feeding the birds with some seed. Just two friends walking through the park. It was slightly nippy for this late July morning, but it wasn't too bad.  
  
"Misty. Watch your step." Ash said cautiously. He pointed to a deep pothole.  
  
"Thanks Ash." Misty said.   
  
"No problem." Ash replied, grinning. But there WAS a problem. Somewhere in Arizona, an astronomer was studying the skies. There had been a weird object in the skies that was pretty big and fairly close. He used a zoom-up lens to magnify the object 1000 times its size seen from Earth. He gasped.  
  
"Oh my God. It's huge!!!" I have to call the White House!" The astronomer shouted. The phone rang and the President answered.  
  
"Hello. President speaking." An urgent voice answered him.  
  
"Yes Mister President. You know the object I've been tracking for awhile?"  
  
"Yeah? Did you find out what it was?" The president asked.  
  
"Yes. I did." The astronomer replied.  
  
"Well? What is it?"  
  
"A massive comet. At least as big as the United States. Heading straight for Earth."   
  
To be continued…  
  
I know that the first chapter was boring. It'll get better with time. Review! ^_^ 


	2. Part 1

Up To Them   
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 1  
  
AAMRN  
  
Thursday September 25, 2003  
  
Hi guys!!! Sorry I didn't write a story for about 3 days. I just wasn't in the mood. Forgive me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story! ^_^  
  
It was the beginning of August. August 2nd to be exact. Ash left early from his mom's house with a present under his arm. It was Misty's birthday.  
  
"No honey! Be careful!!! I don't want you getting hit by cars!!!" Ash's mom said.  
  
"I know mom!" The 17-Year old called to her as he headed for Misty's house. It wasn't really noticeable, but if you looked closely, it looked like there was a tiny star somewhere by the sun…  
  
  
  
"SURPRISE MISTY! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!" Ash said at her door. She looked quite unenthusiastic which might be due to the fact that Ash had just woken her up.  
  
"Ash. It's 8:30 in the morning. Couldn't you have waited until around noon?" Misty asked while yawning at the same time.  
  
"Oh okay. I'll leave." Ash said, pretending to sound slightly hurt. Misty noticed it and punched him in his arm.  
  
"You always like to pretend huh?" Misty said while rubbing her hand. Ash grinned and nodded.  
  
"Wanna come in and eat some breakfast with me?" Misty asked.  
  
  
  
"Sure. Why not?" Ash said, grinning again.  
  
  
  
"Hold on. I have to go get the paper." Misty said.  
  
  
  
"I'll get it. Since you're not too awake right now." Ash said. He went to get it. Misty unrolled it and took a look at the front of the newspaper. She gasped.  
  
  
  
"Misty? What's wrong?" Ash asked. She just pointed to the front page. Ash began to read.  
  
MASSIVE COMET TO STRIKE EARTH IN 3 MONTHS  
  
  
  
This is something that astronomers have feared for years. A massive comet big enough to extinguish all life on Earth. Well, that day will soon come. About 2 months ago, one of the astronomers of the Phoenix Arizona Observatory found a comet as big as the United States heading towards the Earth.  
  
"If it hits the ocean, it will create a tidal wave so big that the whole world will be swept away by it. If it hits land, it will blacken the skies with dust for 6 years." One of the astronomers explained. There is no hope for any life on Earth. All of it will be destroyed. All in 3 months unless we can somehow find a way better than missiles as they are too weak to project this monstrous giant off it's collision course.  
  
  
  
"MASSIVE COMET??!!" Misty screamed. "WHAT A NICE BIRTHDAY PRESENT!!!" Ash wasn't paying attention. Sometime in November, he thought, we will no longer be here.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Well? What did ya think? Review peoples! ^_^ 


	3. Part 2

Up To Them  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 2  
  
Monday February 2, 2004  
  
Wow. I need to make a note to update these fics more often. It's a snow day today so I can! There's about a foot of the white stuff on the ground right now and it's still falling! Well, enjoy! ^_^  
  
It was now half a month after Misty's birthday. Half a month after they had found out that all life on the planet was doomed.  
  
"What are we supposed to do? Usually the problem is small enough to use Pokemon to defeat it. What should we do?" Misty was saying nervously. Everyday and growing more noticeable, was a light in the sky. No longer was it just a speck. The asteroid was seen as about the size of a quarter in the daytime sky. Still, it was 2 and a half months away and getting closer everyday.  
  
"Come on Misty. Take your mind off of it. They'll find a way to stop it. Nothing will happen." Ash said reassuringly. Misty looked up at him with thoughts racing through her head.  
  
"He doesn't know that! I can't lose him! I just realized I loved him! I wish he would see his feelings for me to. I can see them in his eyes." Misty thought.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Misty?" Ash said waving a hand in front of her face.  
  
"Sorry. I just have a lot on my mind right now." Misty said. Ash stood up.  
  
"Let's go out to eat. That might help you out." Ash said softly. She looked at him.  
  
"Okay. Let's go." She said. They made their way out the door. Clouds were starting to gather and it looked like it would rain soon. They made their way to a local McDonald's restaurant and ordered their meal. They shortly took a table and began eating.  
  
"Misty?" Ash said after he had finished his meal.  
  
"Fut?" Misty asked as her mouth was still full with food.  
  
"I have to tell you something." Ash said to her. Before she answered, he leaned over the table and kissed her.  
  
"I love you." Ash said softly. Misty sat stunned for a second and then wiped her mouth.  
  
"I love you to. Come here." She said. She leaned over and kissed him and suddenly, Ash and Misty began glowing a whitish color…  
  
To be continued…  
  
BWAHAHAHA!!! I like that ending! Well, review! ^_^ 


	4. Part 3

Up To Them  
  
Pikachu  
  
Part 3  
  
Thursday February 5, 2004  
  
Hi again peoples! I am getting ideas for this story so I'm updating while I got them. We might have ANOTHER snow day tomorrow and we just had one Monday so I'm happy! YAY! Um, enjoy! ^_^  
  
Misty noticed the slightly glow and pulled away from Ash. It still stayed.  
  
"What's wrong Misty?" Ash asked. Then he saw the white glow around Misty and himself. He looked shocked.  
  
"What is this?" Misty asked nervously. Ash was still looking at his whitish-colored hands.  
  
"I don't know. Some unknown power is my guess." Ash replied to her. Misty looked happy and excited.  
  
"OH COOL!!! How awesome! What does this secret power do though?" Misty asked puzzled.  
  
"I don't know. Here. Think fast!" Ash yelled. He chucked an orange at Misty and she held up her arm as a shield. Suddenly, a white streak shot from Misty's arm and surrounded the orange, stopping it in mid-air. Ash and Misty were thunderstruck.  
  
"What the-?" Misty said with confusion. She moved her arm forward a little bit and the orange flung back at Ash. They both were extremely confused.  
  
"Here Misty. Catch this orange and throw it back at me. I want to see if I can do that to." Ash said.  
  
"Okay. Toss it to me." Misty said. The white on her hands disappeared and she caught the orange. She immediately threw it to Ash who stopped it just like Misty. He lightly set it on the table.  
  
"You know what this means, don't you?" Ash asked Misty.  
  
"No. Not really. AND NO!!! There is NO WAY that would work." Misty said, eying him.  
  
"Come on. We may be the only way to stop the meteor." Ash said.  
  
"No way! An Orange is one thing! A meteor the size of the U.S. is completely different!" Misty yelled.  
  
"Not with training I bet. Come on. Let's go to the president. We may be Earth's only hope." Ash said. Misty sighed and looked at him.  
  
"Do you know how much pressure we'll be under?" Misty asked him. Ash stood there and smiled.  
  
"It's not everyday you get to save the Earth." Ash told her. She finally looked convinced.  
  
"Okay. Fine. But a drive from Minnesota to Washington D.C. will be long." Misty said.  
  
"Well? Let's go!" Ash said. Ash and Misty both walked out of the restaurant and got in the car. They drove off to their houses and picked up some supplies. Shortly, they were about ready to take off for the White House.  
  
"Well. It's now or never. Let's go." Misty said. Ash turned the ignition key and sped off. Above them in the sky, was a light now half the size of the moon…  
  
To be continued…  
  
BWAHAHAHAHA!!! Okay. Little boring chappy but oh well. Review! ^_^ 


	5. Part 4

Up To Them Pikachu Part 4 Saturday June 5, 2004  
  
School's almost out! I can't wait! Expect tons of updates from me I hope. Well, here's the next part!  
  
"What do you mean we can't see the President??" Ash yelled. 2 very large security guards were blocking their way into the White House.  
  
"We need to see a pass saying you are allowed in." One of the guards told them.  
  
"Look, we have a way to stop that meteor with powers!" Misty said. The guards looked at each other and laughed.  
  
"Powers. That's a good one. Why don't you kids go home now?" The guards said.  
  
"But we-"Ash began.  
  
"Go home or we'll place you under arrest." They said firmly. Ash and Misty looked at each other and turned around and went back in their car and sped off.  
  
"I can't believe it failed. We should have known it would be too easy." Misty said finally as they went speeding through Ohio.  
  
"We're just going to have to train ourselves. If we don't in 50 days, we're going to be goners." Ash said. The rest of the way back to Minnesota was quiet as Ash and Misty had nothing to say to each other.  
  
"Just how are we going to train ourselves?" Misty asked as they pulled into her driveway.  
  
"Find huge boulders. I'm sure there are places around here where we can find decent sized boulders." Ash said.  
  
"Ash. You keep forgetting the size of this thing! It's not a tiny boulder!" Misty said.  
  
"I know. That's why we're going to work on throwing the boulder farther every time. The farther we throw it, the more strength we have." Ash said.  
  
"I suppose that does make some sense. Can we master our powers in time though?" Misty asked.  
  
"Let's hope so. Well, I'll see you in the morning. Try and get some good night's sleep." Ash said. He then walked out of Misty's door and drove away. Misty watched for a minute and hopped in her car as well and drove off to a boulder field where she was sure Ash was heading. Sure enough, as the first stars were popping out in the sky, she saw Ash's car also pull into the field.  
  
"I had a feeling you were going to come here." Misty said.  
  
"It's best to start practicing now isn't it?" Ash said.  
  
"I guess. Why don't we start with that one over there?" Misty said, pointing to a boulder about 40 feet high and 30 feet long.  
  
"Okay. Concentrate hard." Ash said as he put his hands out in front of him. Misty did the same. Nothing was happening.  
  
"I don't know about this Ash." Misty said.  
  
"You need to focus everything on the boulder. Come on." Ash said. Misty sighed and put her hands out again. Nothing. Suddenly though, the boulder began to glow white around the edges. With hard effort, Ash and Misty concentrated even harder and it rose a couple feet in the air before they became tired and it crashed back down.  
  
"Well, that was a start." Ash said, panting.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Okay. The next few parts are going to be leading up to them getting stronger. I hope this wasn't too boring. Review! 


	6. Part 5

Up To Them Pikachu  
  
Monday June 21, 2004  
  
Hello! I am more than likely going to be concentrating on this story for awhile. Hope you like it!  
  
Time to impact: 40 days.  
  
"I can't get this!!!" Misty yelled out as the rock she had been trying to heave fluttered then sank back onto the ground.  
  
"Relax. It's easy enough." Ash said as he held his rock up in the air 50 feet above the ground.  
  
"Yeah. Easy for you to say." Misty said. Ash set his rock down and walked over to her. He then kissed her. She was a little startled at first but then returned the kiss.  
  
"Feel better?" Ash asked.  
  
"A bit I guess. Let's try this again." Misty said. She concentrated completely on the rock in front of her. Ash concentrated on his.  
  
"Oh. Are we going to have a race now or something?" Misty asked.  
  
"Sure. 1…2…3…GO!" Ash yelled. The rocks practically blasted off from the ground and flew right towards the stars. It only took a couple minutes and they had successfully shot the rocks into space.  
  
"We did it! We did it Ash!" Misty yelled as she flung her arms around him and kissed again. They were interrupted by someone.  
  
"Hello. I'm a reporter for the newspaper. I saw you guys doing something over here. Would you care for an interview of what you were doing?" The reporter asked. Ash and Misty looked at each other.  
  
"Sure. I guess so." Ash said.  
  
The next morning…  
  
"Where's that stupid article??!" Misty said frustrated as she ripped through the newspaper. Ash was sitting quietly watching her dig through the paper. The article she was looking for flew down at Ash's feet and he picked it up.  
  
"Is this what you're looking for Misty?" Ash asked as he held up the article.  
  
"Yep! Here. Give me it." Misty said as she held out her hand and tossed the rest of the paper onto the floor. Ash came over and read silently with Misty.  
  
[B]EARTH'S ONLY HOPE? [/B]  
  
Driving home from work yesterday, a reporter saw two people in a field. They seemed to be very preoccupied with something. Upon closer inspection, the reporter saw two rocks, surrounded by a white glow, go blasting off into space. The two people were Ash Ketchum and Misty Waterflower.  
  
"Well, we discovered, about 2 months ago, that we had powers to make things blast away from us. It hit us that maybe if we work up our powers, we would be able to stop the asteroid." Ash Ketchum said yesterday.  
  
"We want to save the Earth and we don't see anyone else trying. So we figured it was up to us, with these powers, to come up with something." Misty Waterflower also said.  
  
The two are currently dating and encourage any support from the community.  
  
"Well, that was a short article but it did tell of our purpose." Misty said.  
  
To be continued…  
  
Rather short I know but I'm on a mini brain fart. This part broke it though. Well, review! 


End file.
